Uforglemmelig fortid Unforgetable past
by mika-niiet
Summary: This is a one shot Ruki x Reita from the GazettE fic. If you want me to translate it to English, please tell me. It's about problems in ones mind and ending in a not so pleasant way. How can he go on?
1. Norwegian version

**A/N: If there's anyone who wants me to, I'll gladly translate this one into English. But unless anyone ask me, I don't see why I should do it. So please, if you want me to, ask me!  
**

**

* * *

  
Title: **Uforglemmelig fortid**  
Author: **Mika Kashii Haine**  
_Language: _**_Norwegian_**  
Band:** The Gazette**  
Pairing:** Ruki x Reita**  
Rating: **NC17 **  
Genre:** Angst**  
Chapter: **One shot**  
Warning: **Cursing, rape  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the members of Gazette. Though this plot is mine.**  
Summary:** Den ene like sint som han andre er dyttet i et mørke av fortvilelse.**  
Comments: **This I wrote as an essay for my Norwegian class.

Mørket. Han ligger i sengen som de to deler. Eller egentlig ikke. Hvor mange dager har det gått siden han sist gikk til sengs samtidig som han som nå sover i en grunn søvn, mens han venter, og venter. På en lyd. Et lite knirk som forteller han at nå er de to personer her inne. Mørkt og ensomt er det. Alle lysene som han sakte og forsiktig slukket da han innså at du ikke ville komme hjem før etter 2 om morgenen. Stille, så altfor stille, vandret han gjennom stuen og skrudde av hvert et lys. Pakket rom etter rom inn i et uendelig svart mørke. Tuslet gjennom stuen, forbi kjøkkenet, arbeidsværelset deres, det lille toalettet og inn på soverommet i enden av gangen i deres ellers så lille leilighet. Sakte, i små bevegelser kledde han av seg, for så å krype opp i den kalde sengen. Som han i det siste hadde ufrivillig hatt for seg selv. Hvor mange dager har det gått? Har noen uker gått forbi? Eller står tiden stille for å gjøre alt så mye mer smertefullt enn det trenger å være?

Nøkkelen stikkes inn i låsen, vries om og tilbake før den blir tatt ut. En hånd på dørhandtaket og den tunge døra skyves åpen. Bevegelser som ikke lager en eneste lyd. I sengen gløtter trøtte øyne på klokken som er plassert på nattbordet. Den er ti på fem nå. Nervøst skifter han litt ukomfortabelt på siden. Øynene åpne. Sko blir tatt av. Tunge skritt blir høyere. Nesten skjærende skummelt for den lille rød håret mannen som ligger anspent i sengen. Døra glir opp. Klær revet av og kastet en plass i rommet. Uten mye ettertanke kaster han seg ned på sin side av sengen. Sterk lukt av alkohol og røyk infiltrerer nesen til den mindre mannen.

"Velkommen hjem..." Hviskes forsiktig, lavt, men høyt nok til at han skulle hørt det. Hendene griper angstfullt tak i teppet. Men han får ingen respons. Fullt vitende at han var våken, lar han en tåre i fortvilelse falle ned kinnene. Klynker aldri så lavt. Snur seg rundt og ber desperat for at søvnen skal komme. Dyp og lenge.

Blondinen som stinker av både røyk og alkohol er både høyere og mer velbygd enn hans elsker. Kjæresten hans som han så altfor patetisk ignorer. Øynene snevret sammen i sinne. Knyttnever som prøver å knuse det myke materialet som teppet deres består av. Frustrert, sint, men uten vilje til å kunne si hva som er galt. Og der ligger de. Den ene like sint som han andre er dyttet i et mørke av fortvilelse.

Morgenen går. I stillhet som så mange før. Eller var det mange? Det er vanskelig å huske når alt du gjør er å tenke på hvordan det var. Og hva som gikk galt.

Han står på kjøkkenet med kaffekoppen i hånden. Lener seg aldri så forsiktig mot kjøkkenbenken. Deres lille kjøkken. Med svarte skap og hvite håndtak. Benken er svart mens vasken er av glinsende metall. Hvor så oppvaskmaskinen står og bråker stille i sin pragende hvite drakt. Gulvet en mørk rødfarge. Ingen av disse tingene legges spesielt merke til lenger. For han er så fortapt i sine egne tanker at han ikke engang merker når han andre kommer inn i kjøkkenet. Mens den mindre prøver å få øyekontakt. Unngår den eldre mannen det veldig tydelig. Prøver engang ikke å skjule sin avsky.

Hat og smale øyne. Sammen snerpet munn og han mumler irritert til seg selv. Sint og hver en lyd, desperate øyne som glor hull i bakhodet hans, hvert et ord som så mykt flyter ut av skjelvende lepper. Alt er frustrerende. Så veldig frustrerende. Men han sier ikke noe. Han drar ingen plasser. Alltid vender han tilbake til deres felles hjem. Selv om det kanskje ikke lenger gir bort en følelse av hva det brukte å være. Hvordan det burde være.

"Snakk til meg..." Kom et halvt kvalt ynk bare noen få steg fra hvor han sto og skannet gjennom kjøleskapet etter noe han ikke ville kunne motstå.

Blondinen snudde seg ikke eller ofret noen ord. Ingenting. Slik som forholdet deres hadde blitt. Ingenting.

"Hva som helst.." Prøver han igjen. Men det fungerer heller dårlig ettersom han får null respons fra den andre. Han kjenner at dette tar på. Uansett hvor mye han prøver, gir og gir, så slippes han jo ikke inn på tankene hans. Hva enn som måtte plage ham.

"Bare si hva som er galt!! Jeg klarer ikke mer!" Skrek han. Høyt, og veldig skjærende. I hvert fall fikk han et par sjokkerte øyne på seg. Som fort smalnet og stirret forbannet tilbake.

"Vil du vite? Jeg skal si deg.. det er alt din feil!" Stemmen var mørk, men ikke noe lavere enn det hans elsker skrek til han. Som om han prøvde å overgå den andre.

"Hva har vel jeg gjort? Jeg har ikke gjort noen ting!" Sinte tårer vellet frem i hjørne av øynene. Han bet underleppa. Tygget frustrert på den. Mens han ventet på svar.

"Jeg så deg med han! Ikke engang lat som! Du er utro mot meg og så forventer du at jeg bare skal la det gli mellom fingrene? Hvor dum tror du jeg er?" Sinne. Smerte. Og et knust hjerte. Han hadde båret alt inne i seg selv for noen uker nå. Et par uker. To eller tre har gått forbi. Ingen kommunikasjon. Men fortsatt har ingen hatt vilje nok til å forlate. Kaste vekk hva de hadde. En gang i tiden.

"Hva? Jeg har ikke gjort noe... Hva snakker du om?" Ordenene snublet over tunge spissen og han klarte så vidt å presse dem frem. Forvirret. Uforstående over hva han snakker om. Han ville jo aldri gjort noe sånt. Aldri...

Før han får sagt noe videre. Før han får noe svar. Før noe kan bli oppklart og belyst. Før sannheten kunne komme frem. Før løgner kunne bli oppdaget. Et sterkt tak om håndleddet. Det andre. Og armene blir brutalt tvunget bak på ryggen. Hvor de ikke så forsiktig blir knyttet sammen med et ukjent materiell. Noe mykt. Men det gjør vondt uansett.

Et lite dytt og han mister balansen. Ingen armer til å holde balansen eller dempe fallet. Et brak rumler gjennom rommet før den større mannen er over han og beltet blir åpnet og bukser trukket ned over smale hofter. Sammen med boxeren. Ufrivillig blir et svakt stønn sluppet ut fra den kjempende mannen. Vrir og vender seg, i håp, et svakt håp, om at han vil bli sluppet fri og kommer seg unna.

Men som i en transe merker han ingenting. Han bare fortsetter sin groteske ferd over den motstridende kroppen under seg. Det var ikke en kroppsdel han ikke rørte. Grove hender overalt. Lepper, fuktige av lyst, sinne og fortvilelse, hadde sitt eget eventyr over den ufrivillige kroppen han så gladlig ville knekke. Tårer falt vilt over kalde kinn. Øynene blanke av smerte og en byggende hat. Til slutt slutter han å kjempe imot dette. Han vil ikke. Men han kommer seg ikke unna. Så han lar det skje. Vitende at han ikke kan forhindre at hans jomfrudom skal bli tatt av den ene mannen han elsker så høyt. Så veldig høyt. Men tillit har blitt brutt. Og hva er det nå å gjøre? Bundet sammen og mindre i størrelse og makt. Hva kan han vel gjøre? Så vi lar det skje... Lar han ta ham akkurat slik han vil. Det er hardt, fort og sint. Er det noe kjærlighet igjen? Er noe av det som skjer, gjort fra kjærlighet?

Og så våkner vi. Alene i mørket av deres engang felles leilighet. Mørket som har pakket han inn som et annet hud lag. Ensomheten er smeltet sammen. Dagene er et liv han ikke kan skille fra virkelighet eller drømmer. Et minne om fortiden han ikke kan glemme. Uvitende om han er våken eller fortsatt i en dyp søvn, for alt han vet kan søvnen være grunn og ubetydelig. Men han vet ikke lenger. Håret har grodd lengre. Det røde han engang hadde så sterkt engang er nå borte og han la aldri merke til det. Det er borte slik som han. Slik som vettet har forlatt den gjenstående mannen.

Hver dag er preget av minner fra den morgenen. Morgenen etter den grusomme misforståelsen som de aldri fikk oppklart for tiden tok bort alt. Tiden stjal alt. Og nå er det ingen måter å gå tilbake på. Ville noe blitt forandret uansett? Er det noen vits i å gå tilbake når utfallet ville blitt det samme, en gang i fremtiden?

Hva som møtte sviende øyne fra alle tårene han hadde felt forrige morgen da han snublet over til badet. Åpnet døren og over det hvite gulvet rant en sterk farge av rødt. Klart og tudelig mot det skinnende hvite. En dam rundt en stille kropp. Blodet til mannen som tok han morgenen før. Lå nå livløs på badegulvet. Det var han som tok tiden fra dem. Og forlot sin elsker. Uten forklaring. Ingen farvel eller siste hilsen. Bare en brå slutt på noe som engang var. Men når det sluttet, vil vi egentlig aldri vite. Eller om det noen gang kan slutte...

Hver dag er en kopi av den forrige. Og det er den uforglemmelige fortiden som hjemsøker hans tomme sjel.


	2. English version

**Title:** Unforgettable past

**Author:** Mika Kashii Haine

_**Language:**__ Translated from Norwegian_

**Band:** The Gazette

**Pairing:** Ruki x Reita

**Rating:** NC17

**Genre:** Angst

**Chapter:** One shot

**Warning:** Cursing, rape, character death, un-beta

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the members of Gazette. Though this plot is mine.

**Summary:** Just an abrupt ending to something that once existed.

**Note:** So in the end I translated this piece. I hate translating! I suck at it.. But here is how it came out then. Comments are

Darkness. He lies in the bed that they share. Or not. How many days have passed since he last went to bed at the same time as the one now sleeping in a shallow slumber, while he is waiting, and waiting... For a sound. A small creak from the floor, telling him they were now two inside here. In here where its darkness and loneliness dominating. All the lights he slowly and carefully had turned off when he realised you wouldn't be home after 2AM. Silently, all too quietly, he wandered through the living room and switched off each and every light engulfing the apartment. Packing room after room in a never ending black darkness. Stumbling through the living room, past the kitchen, work room, that small bathroom and in to the bedroom at the end of the hallway of their rather tiny flat. Slowly, in small movements he undressed, for only to crawl into the icy cold bed. Which he had unwillingly had all to himself lately. How many days have passed? Did some weeks go by? Or has time stopped for the purpose of making everything so much more painful that it really has to be?

The key inserted into the lock, twisting around, and back again before he retreats it. A hand on the door handle and the heavy door is pushed open. Movements that doesn't make a single noise. In the bed tired eyes blink lazily, looking at the clock located on the night stand. 04:48AM it blinks in red. Nervously he shifts uncomfortably on his side. Eyes open. Shoes are discarded. Heavy steps becoming louder. Almost shrilling creepily for the red head who lies tensed in their bed. The door slides open. Clothes ripped off and thrown somewhere in the room. Without much thought he throws himself on his own side of the bed. Strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes are etched on his body. The disgusting smell seeps into the nostrils of the small man.

"Welcome home..." Whispering carefully, almost soundless, but loud enough so he would hear it. Hands gripping the blanket in despair. But he got no answer. Knowing the other was awake, he let a tear full of despair trail now his cheeks. Whimpering so quietly. Turning around and praying desperately for sleep to come. Deep and long.

The blonde who stinks of both smoke and alcohol is both taller and well built than his lover. His boyfriend who he so pathetically ignores. Eyes narrowed in anger. Hands fisted as if he is trying to destroy the soft material that their blanket consists of. Frustrated, pissed off, but without any will to tell what is wrong. So here they lay. One so full of rage as the other is pushed into a darkness of despair.

Morning comes and goes. In silence as so many before this one. Again, was it really many? It's hard to remember when all you do is think about how it used to be. Wondering what went wrong.

Standing in the kitchen with a coffee cup in one hand. Leaning ever so delicately against the kitchen counter. Their small kitchen. With black cabins and white handles. The counter is black while the sink is glistening in metal. Where the dish washer stands growling in its white suit. Floor a dark, cherry red colour. None of these things are really noticed anymore. For he is so deeply lost in his own head swirling of thoughts that he doesn't even register that the other enters. While the smaller man tries to get eye contact. The older man is avoiding him obviously. Not even trying to hide his disgust.

Hate and narrowed eyes. Mouth snarled together and mumbling incoherent words to himself. Angry and each sound, desperate eyes staring holes into the back of his head, every word that softly flows from quivering lips. It's all so frustrating. So very frustrating. But he won't say anything. And he won't go anywhere. Every time he ends up coming back to their shared home. Even though it does no more give off a feeling of how it used to be. How it should be.

"Talk to me..." A half choked pathetic whimper comes just a few steps away from where he stands, scanning through the fridge for something he wouldn't be able to resist.

The blonde doesn't turn around or spare him any words. Nothing. Like how their relationship has turned into. Nothing.

"Anything..." He tries again. But it works rather poorly considering how he still get's nothing from his boyfriend. He can feel how this breaks him. No matter how much he tries, he's giving and giving, but he won't be let in on the others worries. Whatever it is that's troubling him.

"Just tell me what's wrong! I can't take anymore!" Screaming. High pitched, and shrilling. At least he got something. Two shocked eyes staring at his self. Which quickly narrowed and glared back, pissed off.

"You want to know? I'll tell you.. it's all your fault!" Voice dark and thick of rage like never before. Still it was not any lower than the scream of his lover. It was as if he tried to surpass the young man.

"What did I do? I haven't done anything at all!" Angry tears pressed their way in the corners of his eyes. Biting and abusing his bottom lip. In a frustrated manner he kept on chewing on it. Waiting for something. Anything. Just an answer.

"I saw you with him! Don't even pretend! You're cheating on me and then you expect me to let it slide through my fingers? How stupid do you think I am?" Angry. Hurt. And a broken heart. Everything he has carried inside for all these weeks. A couple of weeks. Two or three has passed by. No communication. Yet neither has had the heart to leave. Throw away all they had. Once upon a time.

"What? I haven't done anything... What are you talking about?" Words stumbling over the tip of his tongue, barely managing to press them out of his dry throat. Confused. Puzzled over what he was talking about. He would never do something like that. Never...

Before he got to say anything else. Before he got an answer. Before anything was cleared up and enlightened. Before the truth could be proven. Before lies could be discovered. A strong grip on his wrist. The other. And his arms were brutally forced behind his back. Where they not so carefully got tied together with an unknown material. Something soft. And yet it caused some much hurt and damage.

A small push and he is off balance. No arms to steady himself. No arms to lessen the pain of the fall. A rough thump echoed through the room before the bigger man was hovering over him and belts are unbuckled and pants pulled down slim hips. Along with his boxers. Hurriedly. Unwillingly a weak moan slips out of the fighting man's throat. Twisting and turning, in hope, a faint hope, that he'll be released and get away.

Like in a trance he doesn't notice anything. He just keeps going on with his grotesque travel over the conflicting body beneath. Not one part of the lithe body is left untouched. Rough hands everywhere. Lips, moist with lust, rage and despair, had its own adventure over the unwilling body he so happily wanted to break. Tears falling wildly down cold flesh. Eyes blank from pain and building hate. In the end he stops the futile fight. He doesn't want to. But he can't get away. So he let's it happen. Knowing that he can not prevent that his virginity shall be taken by the one man he loves above everything. So very much he loves him. But trust has been torn. And what's now to do? Tied up, and smaller in size and less in power. What can he actually do? So we let it happen... Let him take him just as he wants to. It's hard, rough, fast, and angry. Is there any love left? Is any of the things that's happening, done because of love?

And then we wake up. Alone in the darkness of their once shared apartment. Darkness has wrapped around him like another skin. Loneliness has melted together. The days are a life he can not separate from reality and dreams. A memory of the past he can't forget. Unknowing if he is awake or still in that deep sleep, for all he knows this sleep can be shallow and meaningless. But he doesn't know anymore. His hair has grown. The red colour that shone brightly once in his hair were now gone and he never noticed. It's gone, just like him. Like the mind has left the last man standing.

Every day is built up from memories of that one particular morning. That morning after the gruesome mistake was made, which they never got to clear up cause tome took away everything. Time stole it all. And now there's no way back. Could something be changed anyway? Is there any point in going back in time, when this would have happened anyway, some time in the future?

What met eyes burning from the shed tears from the previous night when he stumbled into the bathroom. Opened the door and over the white tiled floor ran a bright, sharp colour of red. Clear and explicit against the shining white. A pool around a stilled body. Blood of the man who ravaged him last night. Who now lied lifeless on the bathroom floor. He was the one who stole time from them. And left his lover behind. Without an explanation. No goodbye or last words. Just an abrupt ending to something that once existed. But when it truly ended, we'll never know. Or if it ever ended at all...

Every day is a copy of the last. And it's the unforgettable past that haunts his empty soul.


End file.
